


Drunk and in love.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, Drunk Bokuto, Fluff, M/M, drunk-sitter Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: “You look really pretty Akaashi.” Bokuto finally said.“And you look pretty drunk.”Bokuto is drunk and Akaashi takes care of him. But it’s harder than he thought since drunk Bokuto involves a lot of contact and compliment.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 285





	Drunk and in love.

Akaashi was laying on his bed, on the edge of sleep when he received a phone call. Grumbling, he looked at the screen and frowned when he saw the name, worried about why was the boy calling him this late. He didn’t hesitate to answer though. 

“Bokuto-san?”

There was a loud shout at the other end of the phone, forcing him to put some distance between the object and his ear. Then, a giggled echoed, as he drew his brows together further. He heard loud music in the background before hearing the voice of the man. 

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto yelled, accentuating each syllable. “You won’t guess where I am!” 

His voice was enough for Akaashi to know that he was deep drunk. He sighed, lips breaking into a small smile. 

“Probably somewhere I wouldn’t go.” He laughed, sitting up. 

“Don’t say that, I’ll convince you to come one day!” Bokuto chuckled, clearly happy. “You won’t believe what happened to me!” 

“No, but you’re going to tell me.”

“I just met -I hope you’re sitting because that’s big news- I just met Winnie the Pooh!” The man was trying so hard to hold his laugh so he could go on about his story but was failing miserably. He managed to add anyway. “Like, you know he had a red top, and was walking around with a glass of honey and-“

Akaashi heard a muffled sound as he understood Bokuto had his phone taken away from him. There were some complaints before a sweet voice talked. 

“Hi, Akaashi. I’m sorry to call you this late, but I need you to come and take Bokuto. I’m already managing Kuroo and I can’t really deal with the both of them drunk right now...” 

He sighed, already going out of bed. “It’s okay Kenma, thank you for calling. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

He heard some other complaints as Bokuto was probably trying to take his phone back. “I was trying to tell him a story.” To which Kenma answered in a long sigh. “I didn’t tell you to call him to story-tell your life but to pick you up.” 

Akaashi chuckled, taking his keys. “It’s okay Kenma, I’m on my way, see you.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer and ended the call, thinking the faster he could get to them, the lesser Kenma had to deal with the two idiots. He found them sitting on the sidewalk in front of a bar when he parked his car. 

Kenma was sitting between them and was very flustered as both boys were leaning onto him, giggling and murmuring probably stupid things. When he approached them he cast an apologetic smile to the blond who just winced and got up. 

When Bokuto saw him, his face immediately illuminated, and he leaped himself onto him. Akaashi had to take a few steps back to steady himself as he wasn’t as build as the grey-haired man. 

“Akaashi!!! What are you doing here?” He exclaimed, bouncing happily. 

“You called me to pick you up. Well kind of.” He explained, enable to keep away a fond smile. 

“And you came at four in the morning just for me?” 

“It’s only midnight Bokuto-san, I think alcohol disturbed your perception of time.” 

But Bokuto didn’t seem to listen to him as he hugged him again. “You’re the best Akaashi, I love you so much!” 

Red crept onto his cheeks as he looked away, finding Kenma’s sympathetic gaze. He was holding Kuroo’s hand, who was looking at them, pouting. When Akaashi was about to turn his attention back on Bokuto he heard Kuroo ask, whining. 

“Why do you never rush at me like that and tell me I’m the best?” 

Akaashi acted as if he hadn’t seen the blush on the blond’s face, and hadn’t even heard Kuroo, turning to his own problem, who was still looking at him with a wide smile. He sighed. 

“Will you be okay?” He asked to Kenma. 

The latter nodded. “Yeah, I’m used to it. Will you though?” 

He nodded at his turn, waving goodbye at the two men. He then turned to Bokuto and smiled gently, taking his wrist to lead him. 

“I’m going to bring you home, okay?”

Surprisingly, Bokuto let him lead the way, staying silent and compliant. As he drove, the car was silent. It wasn’t especially uneasy, but pretty unusual for the volleyball player. Thinking he might have fallen asleep Akaashi risked a glance to find the boy looking at him with his usual huge smile. He blushed. 

“You look really pretty Akaashi.” He finally said. 

“And you look pretty drunk.” 

He ignored the loud and fast beating of his heart, concentrating on the road. He knew his face was dark red right now and hoped the car was dark enough to hide it. But as Bokuto leaned, beautiful smile changing into a grin he guessed it was not. 

“Are you blushing? Did I make you blush? Did I?” He beamed, face still inches away from his. 

Akaashi didn’t even have the time to recover that he felt a kiss on his cheeks, followed by a small “That’s cute”. He nearly lost control of the car as he jumped, breath stuck in his lungs. He yelped a bit louder than he thought. 

“Bokuto-san, I’m driving!” 

Which only caused the man to laugh as he sat back. “Can we go to your place?” 

Akaashi frowned. It wouldn’t be the first time Bokuto would come at his. They have already been at each other’s multiple times, but he had a feeling this time he should avoid it. The thought of having to take care of him in his own apartment felt wrong. Even more since his friend was drunk. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He finally answered, hands clutching on the wheel. 

“Oh come on, please! I’ll be good, pinky promise!” 

The ex-setter sighed. He really couldn’t let Bokuto alone right now. So he agreed, raising the boy’s enthusiasm even higher. When he helped Bokuto get away from the car once at his apartment, the latter took his hand, letting himself being led again. 

He made his bed so Bokuto could sleep on it while the latter was waiting patiently standing against the door. Once finished, as he turned to look at his friend, he noticed something he hadn’t before because of the dark. There was something on his eyes, and as he looked closer, Akaashi asked, surprised. 

“Did you put makeup?” 

Bokuto smiled, nodding firmly. “I wanted to try it, it always looks really good on you and wanted to know if I could do the same. But turned out I suck, so I asked Kenma for help with the eyeliner.” He paused, waiting for an answer. But when he was welcomed with silence, he frowned. “Don’t you like it? Do you think it’s weird on me?” 

Yes. It was weird Akaashi thought. Just because he wasn’t used to seeing Bokuto like that. But if he had to be honest, it looked really good on him. So he shook his head, smiling. “No actually. You look good.” 

Bokuto beamed, yelling a loud “Thanks”. Akaashi nodded, heading to his bathroom. He came back a few seconds after into his room, with makeup remover. 

He took his friend’s hand and lead him on his bed. They sat, facing each other. “Stay still,” Akaashi murmured. “You need to remove it to sleep.” 

Bokuto listened again, closing his eyes, smile never leaving his face. Akaashi managed to erase the makeup, feeling his cheeks heating from the proximity and the beautiful sight in front of him. He pushed all his embarrassing thoughts aside, concentrating on his task without pacing out. 

Once done, he got up quickly, going back into the bathroom. He took some time to found his composure and calm his heart before going back to his friend. But these few minutes had been for nothing because he found Bokuto laying on his bed with only his shirt and boxer. He nearly fainted. 

“What are you doing?” He asked voice strangled. Sure, Bokuto had already been to his house, but they never stayed the night. And seeing him like that, on his own bed, really wasn’t what he needed right now. 

“Getting to bed?” The gray-haired boy answered innocently. 

_What was he thinking?_ Why did he agree to bring Bokuto here knowing very well the boy was drunk? Akaashi gulped, turning away. He managed to say without stuttering. 

“Okay then. Good night Bokuto-san.” 

But as he was about to head for the living room, turning off the light, the volleyball player asked, confused. “Where are you going?” 

“In the living room, don’t worry, I-“ 

“But you can sleep here, look there’s plenty of places!” 

He really hoped for Kenma that his night was going better than his. Because right now, he was agonizing. 

“No, Bokuto-san I don’t think I should.” 

But the man whined, sitting up. “Please? Can you stay?” 

It was hard. Really hard. He wanted nothing else than to curl up against Bokuto, feeling his warmth against his skin. But he couldn’t do that. His friend was drunk, maybe he didn’t want to do all that and even didn’t thought all the sweet things he said tonight. He didn’t want Bokuto to wake up tomorrow disoriented in the bed of his friend. 

“You’re drunk we shouldn’t-“ But he was interrupted again. 

“I would want it even if I wasn’t drunk! Please, just... Stay with me?” 

He sighed, giving up again. It was nearly impossible for him to resist him. He turned the light off, heading for his bed. He laid down, putting as much space as he could between him and his friend. But the latter surely had other plans. 

Bokuto closed the gap between them, hugging Akaashi close to him and burying his head into his shoulder. 

“You’re really making this hard for me.” Akaashi whispered, as he felt a smile against his skin. He relaxed slowly, listening to his heartbeat and Bokuto’s breaths. 

“Kaashi?” His small voice echoed in the room, very much sleepy. 

“Hm?” 

“I think, you’re like... The main character of my life.” Bokuto breathed out, still smiling but slowly dozing off. 

“That doesn’t make sense Bokuto-san. Nobody but you can be the protagonist of your life.” 

He giggled, air brushing against Akaashi’s skin. “Well, the alcohol tells me it makes sense. You’re the protagonist of my world.” 

And as his heart beat faster, and his breath itched, Akaashi prevented tears from flowing on his cheeks. It felt too true, too beautiful to be real. He breathed out shakily and whispered. 

“Good night Bokuto-san.” 

“Night ‘Kaashi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I offer you my first Bokuaka! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Feel free to let comments/kudos to tell me your thoughts on it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
